But
by ImaginatonCubed
Summary: Something tells Garu he must leave. He's left his beloved girlfriend, Pucca, there to worry about him. But what will happen to Pucca while he's gone?
1. He's Leaving!

Pucca = 20yr Garu = 22 yr Abyo = 22 Ching = 20

He's Leaving? !

It was midnight, Garu woke up from beside Pucca. He put on some fresh clothes and woke Pucca genially. "Pucca…"

Pucca groaned and looked at Garu.

"Pucca, I must leave…" Garu's heart stung with guilt. Pucca had been looking forward to their wedding a month later. And, he had too. _I know that I'm breaking her heart, and mine._

Pucca's eyes shot open in shock, "why?!"

Garu answered, "I-I don't know. I had a dream, and it told me I have to leave."

"At least let me come with you!" Pucca said, staining her voice.

"I'm sorry Pucca. I must go alone." Garu picked up some things packed them and gave Pucca a deep kiss.

"Can't you just stay for our wedding? It's only in a month." Pucca's eyes started to water.

Garu hugged her, "I promise you that I'll come back." Garu couldn't help but to let a tear out, "I promise I'll come back." Garu gave her a short kiss, then he started walking toward the door.

"But…" Pucca called. Garu turned his head and looked in her eyes. Then he turned and left.

NEXT MORNING…

Pucca sat on her bed crying. She thought she was gonna cry her eyes out. _What if he doesn't come back?! What will I do without Garu?! _The thought of seeing her beloved boyfriend's body there lifeless made her cry harder. "oh Garu, please come back safely…"


	2. Oh, Garu

Oh, Garu…

Over the last few days with Garu gone, many questions still spun through her mind. She grabbed her diary, pulled a pen out and wrote:

_Dear diary,_

_With Garu not around, I feel like I'm going to cry my eyes out everyday. I love Garu so much. Why did he leave? What if he died? No, Garu couldn't die like that. This is so hard. Why do I feel so alone? I guess cause Ching isn't around. I really need someone to talk to right now. But I trust Garu with the words he said, "I promise I'll come back". I wish he were with me now. Oh, Garu…_

_Pucca,_

She slammed the diary closed and threw the pen across the room, "oh, Garu. Please come back. I can't live without you!" Pucca started crying again.

GARU…

Garu pulled out a picture of Pucca from his bag. He kissed it sadly, "I'm sorry Pucca, please forgive me…" a tear rolled down his cheek, "Pucca, I hope you're okay. I'll come home soon." He sat down. He took a rest under the tree.

PUCCA…

Pucca went to her bed. She went under the covers. She fell asleep. Once Pucca was fast asleep, **CRASH**, glass shattered across the room…

* * *

I donno if Pucca would sleep if she knew what's gonna happen next. Pucca watch out! Will Garu get back home? What will happen to Pucca? Only I know! Oh yeah, once I end this story in your review tell me if you want a sequel. Cause if you guys want one. I'll make one! Please keep reviewing my chapters! I love you guys! ^^


	3. WHAT THE!

WHAT THE-?!

Pucca was still sound asleep, Pucca went into the bathroom to put on clothes (she had just woken up and it was like 6:30). She decided to read the mail. One was from Lazlo. She opened it. It was saying that he was coming back to Sooga village to see his sweetheart again, "oh, damn it! He's coming back!" then there was one from Ching. It was a postcard from Spain. Pucca walked to the other side of the room Pucca was saying "WHAT THE-?!" until, **BANG!** Pucca was hit with a pole! She got knocked out!

"Take her to my lair!" Toe laughed evilly, "This is my perfect plan! Garu would do anything for Pucca. I can get him to give up his honor! This will shame Garu!"

GARU…

"Something's wrong!" Garu cried, "Pucca's in trouble!" Garu knew something was wrong. Something was happening to Pucca. But Garu knew he was too late. Garu knew he had to go back. Even if the dream meant something. Garu turned around and walked the other way. But Garu had stepped in the wrong spot, cause the moment he stepping in the spot the rock started to crack. Then the rocks started falling and crumbling. Garu grabbed the side of a rock. But then that rock had crumbled all the way. Garu was falling. He hit the ground hard. Then a huge rock, three times his size, was falling right above him. If he didn't do something, he would be crushed…


	4. I Promised!

I promised!

Garu gathered his strength and slid just out of reach of the rock. But that was the least of Garu's problems. His head was bleeding badly. If he didn't do something he would die. _I can't die! I promised Pucca I'd come back! Pucca saved me many times. It's now time for me to save her! _Garu pulled out a picture of Pucca and kissed it, "I'm coming home, like I promised." Garu got up holding his head. He knew he had to get home as soon as possible. Garu walked and walked until he was one mile from Sooga Village. But then, before he could walk any further, he collapsed. _No, I can't die. I Promised… _Garu's eyes closed.

PUCCA…

After being kidnapped, Pucca tried her best to cope with her situation. _Damn this! Oh, Garu. Please don't break your promise to me… _Tobe slapped Pucca. "why did you take me here?!" _I would run away, only if I wasn't tied up._

"I have you because this way Garu would give his honor up. Everyone knows that! Come on Pucca, be a good girl." Tobe slapped Pucca again.

Pucca just hung her head down like she was a prisoner, she actually was. Then Pucca felt a small kick. _Damn it!_

* * *

This was a bad chapter. But if you're wondering what happened to Garu, you have to wait till the next chapter! =p


	5. BEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEP!

Pucca still sat in that hard wooden chair. She was chained up. This was Tobe's worst plan ever! Pucca hung her head down, giving the impression that she was hopeless, which she knew she wasn't.

Abyo walk walking, kicking a stone until he stumbled upon Garu's body, "OH, CRAP!" he picked up Garu and put his body over his shoulder. He ran to Ching's house, "Ching!"

"Damn it! I'll call the hospital!" Ching called the hospital.

Wee, Woo, Wee, Woo, Wee, Woo

The ambulance had come and the smiley face dudes (that's what I call them) picked up Garu body and put it in the ambulance. Abyo was shaking. He was worried for Garu. "Ching! Go tell Pucca!"

Ching nodded and ran to Pucca and Garu's house, "oh crap!" Ching had only just realized that Pucca was gone! "Where is she?!"

HOSPATIAL…

The doctor came out the door and walked over to Abyo, "Garu is alive, but he might not make it through the night. I'm sorry…"

"DAMN IT!" Abyo screamed, "HOW CAN PUCCA LIVE WITH OUT GARU?!?!?!"

Ching came running through the door breathing heavily, "Couldn't find Pucca! Pucca's GONE! How's Garu?"

"He might die tonight." Abyo replied sadly. Then he sighed.

"What?! Garu, going to die?!" Ching screamed in shock.

Abyo nodded slowly, but sadly.

PUCCA…

Pucca knew she had to escape. But she has been guarded 24/7 by ninjas. "Damn this." Pucca muttered under her breath. _How can I get out?_ While Pucca was thinking the last awake ninja that night. The lock has just got undone. Pucca had just realized this might be her one and only chance to escape…

GARU…

Abyo came through the doors with Ching. They walked up to Garu, "Garu why do you have to die? You've been my best friend since forever."

Ching was crying, "Garu, we'll all miss you. Including Pucca…"

Abyo said, "He's still-"

**BEEEEEEP!**

"Alive…" Abyo finished sadly, "why Garu?" he walked out of the room next to Ching.

* * *

R&R please. If you want to know what happens next, u have to wait till the next chapter =p


	6. YOU MEAN!

YOU MEAN-?!?!?!

Pucca slipped out from the chains that tied her to the chair. Then she quietly tip toed out of Tobe's lair. Pucca ran to Ching's house, breathing heavily Pucca said, "Where's Garu? Has he come back yet?"

Ching said, "Pucca, Garu's back. But, he's in the hospital…" Ching couldn't tell Pucca the rest, or she would be heart broken.

"Oh, crap!!!!!!" Pucca said, "I have to see him now!" Pucca ran all the way to the hospital. Pucca sat in the chair. She was biting her nails.

"Pucca you can come in…" the doctor said.

Pucca walked through the doors. She looked at the monitor. The line was straight. He had no pulse. "Oh no! Not Garu! Why?!" Pucca cried. Her eyes started crying waterfalls of tears. A teardrop fell in Garu's mouth. The monitor started to move again. He had a pulse!

Garu started to breath. But he was still out.

Pucca said, "I'll leave for a moment." Pucca ran over to Ching to tell her the good news.

"YOU MEAN-?!" Ching shouted out, "I have to tell Abyo! He's been depressed." Ching and Pucca went over to Abyo's house.

Pucca said, "Abyo guess what!"

"…" Abyo responded.

Ching said, "Garu's alive!"

Abyo said, "YOU MEAN-?!"

Pucca said, "yep!"

"Oh, damn!" said Abyo.

Ching said, "Would you like to see him?"

"DUH!" Abyo ran over to the hospital.

Pucca lead both of them in.

Ching said, "But he died! How is he alive?"

The doctor said, "we donno how it happened but he's alive now."

Pucca said, "Garu, I can't live with out you." Pucca kissed him, right before the doctor shooed her out of the room.

Abyo said, " but Garu died. How is he alive?"

"No one of knows." Said Ching.

Pucca fiddled with her fingers as Ching and Abyo talked. She missed Garu, she could just run to the hospital and cover him in kisses.

3 MONTHS LATER…

Pucca has been worried. Garu has been in a coma for a long time. Her abdomen was slightly swollen. She hopped on her motorcycle. Once Pucca looked the other way, **CRASH!**

"Damn it!" Master Soo's cloud cart had just hit into Pucca's motorcycle.

Pucca got flung off her motorcycle. Pucca passed out…


	7. The Hospital

The Hospital

Pucca was taken to the hospital, one Ching herd the news she was shocked. First Garu, now Pucca. Would Pucca die too?! Questions spun through Ching's mind. Ching went to the hospital. "How is she?"

The doctor said, "Your friend is dead."

"OH MY GOSH!" Ching shouted in horror.

"Wait, that's someone else's friend! Your friend is in stable condition." Said the doctor, "but there's a bright side to all of this. Garu just came out of his coma today."

Ching breathed a sigh of relief and worry as the doctor lead her to the room.

"But you mustn't tell him about Pucca." The doctor told Ching.

Ching nodded.

"Garu, you have a visitor." The doctor told Garu.

"Is it Pucca?" Garu groaned.

"No Garu, it's not your injured girlfriend. It's Ching."

Garu gasped when he heard Pucca was injured.

Ching brought some flowers and put them on Garu's chest, "Garu, everything will be all right."

"Why didn't Pucca come?" Garu asked.

"She-she-she's coming later." Ching answered shakily.

"Why isn't she here now?" Garu asked.

"Shhhh." Ching silenced Garu, "no more questions. You know you've been in a coma for three and a half months."

"WHAT! THREEE MONTHS?!" Garu shouted in shock.

_Pucca's injured. How can I tell Garu? I'll just leave. _"Garu, I'm gonna leave now. Get some rest."

_How am I supposed to rest with out knowing Pucca's okay?!_ Garu tried to lose his eyes, but he just couldn't.

PUCCA…

Ching walked in the room. She walked closer to Pucca.

Pucca groaned, and then blinked her eyes open, "Ching? Is Garu okay?"

"He just came out of his coma." Ching said softly.

Pucca smiled slightly before asking, "Ching, what happened?"

"Well, you were getting on your motorcycle to see Garu. Then you looked the other way and Master Soo's cloud cart hit into you. You went flying off and passed out. I accompanied you while they drove you to the hospital."

"Can I see Garu?" Pucca asked.

"I don't know. Garu needs his rest too. I can ask." Ching answered.

The doctor said, "Pucca, you have a visitor."

_MABYE IT'S GARU!_ A face poked through. Was it Garu? No. Was it Abyo? No. Was it the chefs? No (again). It was Lazlo (btw "Lazlo" is the superstar that loves Pucca from "Prince not so charming"). Pucca didn't want him here. She groaned, turned over, and pulled the covers over her head.

Ching said, "Lazlo, please leave Pucca alone. She just got hit by a cloud cart."

Lazlo said, "That's why I'm here. To see my sweetheart and make her feel better."

Ching slapped Lazlo in furry, "what the hell! I told you to stay away!"

"Can Garu please come? I WANNA SEE GARU!" Pucca said then screamed.

The doctor said, "Lazlo, out you go! Ching you can stay from a couple minutes more. And Pucca, I'll see if Garu can leave his room…" the doctor walked out, dragging Lazlo behind him.

Pucca said to Ching, "Ching, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure" Ching said, "What do you need?"

"Could you talk to Bruce? I would like a restraining order against Lazlo. He won't leave me alone." Pucca coughed up some blood, "please Ching."

"OH MY GOSH!" Ching said once she saw blood out of Pucca's mouth, "and I will." Ching ran to get the doctor.

One minute later the doctor came rushing in with two nurses, "one of her organs is damaged from the hit! Move her to the emergency room!" Pucca was rushed to the emergency room.

Pucca tried to keep her eyes open, but they closed…

* * *

aww... poor Pucca. come on Pucca you can make it. just hold on! come on Pucca don't die!

and if you guys want a sequal, put it in your review.

sorry for ANOTHER cliff hanger. just didn't know what to type next.


	8. Please Don't Leave Me, Pucca

Please Don't Leave Me, Pucca

Pucca's pulse was slow. Garu came in the room sitting in a wheelchair. He raced to Pucca in his wheelchair. Garu rubbed Pucca's swollen abdomen slowly and softly. Then picked up her hand. _Don't die. I love you. _Garu started to shed some tears. He said, "I'm sorry I left. Pucca, can you forgive me?"

Pucca didn't answer.

"She's lucky she didn't lose her baby after that." The doctor said as he walked toward Garu.

That one sentence put a small smile on Garu's face. But Garu didn't know how he knew Pucca was pregnant. He hadn't seen Pucca for like four months. _I might be able to see things others can't._ He kissed Pucca and said, "I love you."

Pucca was taken away. She needed surgery to live. Garu would do anything. Especially because he was going to be a father soon.

THREE HOURS LATER…

"Please don't leave me, Pucca" Garu whispered in Pucca's ear holding her hand.

Pucca blinked her eyes open, "I won't. I forgive you."

Ching came running in the room, "Pucca I got that restraining order on Lazlo! All you have to do is sign!"

Pucca blinked, then signed, "FINALLY!" Lazlo couldn't get closer than 100ft away from Pucca.

"You can both go home." The doctor informed Pucca and Garu, "Garu you can get out of that wheelchair too"

Pucca and Garu both went back to their home.

* * *

See as I promised, no cliffhanger this time!

Wait, I didn't promise?

Well, whatevers!

Beware: the next chapter might be kinda sad.

The ending probably won't be sad though.


	9. ABYO!

ABYO!

Garu woke up, but Pucca was sound asleep. Garu didn't want to wake her. So he wrote a note:

_Gone over to the old cliff to spar with Abyo. I'll be back later._

_Garu,_

Garu walked over to the old cliff. Once there he saw Abyo waiting there.

"Hi-Ya!" Abyo said while ripping off his shirt. He was heading a kick to Garu.

Garu dodged, "Ha! You missed me!" as Garu was laughing he heard a loud crumbling of rocks then a loud **THUD! **Once Garu heard that he started to Panic! He looked down the cliff, his face turned from question to horror. He saw Abyo at the bottom of the cliff. He was in a pool of bright red blood. Garu used his sword to slide down the cliff. He looked at his friend's eyes. They were half open. He didn't blink at all. His eyes were clouded, "Abyo?" Garu said. _This is all me fault!_ Garu could just jump off the cliff himself. But that wouldn't be fair to Pucca or his child. He was going to be a father. He couldn't abandon his family (at least the one he'll have soon *wink*). Now, he had to bring the lifeless body back to Sooga and tell Pucca and Ching the sad news. Garu walked back to his house in tears, carrying his friend's body on his shoulder. Oh, how he wished they could of thought of somewhere better to spar. But no, Garu had to bring up the cliff!

Pucca saw Garu walking back to the house in tears with a body over his shoulder. It was only when she recognized the body. _ABYO! _"Oh my gosh! What happened?!"

"You-You-You know the cliff I fell down." Garu whined.

Pucca nodded.

"Well, he fell down when he missed me while we were sparing." Garu struggled to say, "We have to tell Ching."

"I'll come with you, her heart will be broken." Pucca knew that nothing could mend a broken heart. Not the comfort of a friend, not another person, or time. Once a heart is broken, it'll never be the same. Pucca walked next to Garu until they reached Ching's house. Pucca knocked.

Ching opened the door, "come in Pucca and Gar-" Ching's sentence was cut off once she saw Abyo's dead body. Ching started to Panic! "But, how?!"

Garu started, "we were sparing by the old cliff, and I dodged his attack. Then he kept going and he landed on a crumbling part of the cliff"

"And the rocked crumbled and he died from the fall." Pucca finished.

Ching started to cry. She felt Pucca's arms wrap around her body, while Pucca's swollen abdomen pushed against her body at the same time. Her heart had just shattered into a million, gazillion, bazillion* pieces (A.K.A. It broke). Why the hell did this happen to him? At least the hug felt good, even though it hurt a bit.

"He'll be by your side forever. Dead or alive." Pucca said to comfort Ching.

Garu kept quite, _nothing will be the same without Abyo…_

* * *

*Yes. That was meant to be funny, stupid, or whatever.

I told you this chapter would be sad.

Poor Ching, she lost her boyfriend.

I'm almost certain the ending will be happy.


	10. Goodbye Abyo

Good-bye Abyo…

Two days have pasted since Abyo's death. Today was his funeral. Tears watered endlessly from Ching's eyes. Pucca was crying on Garu's shoulder. They were so close. The four of them hung out together everyday.

_Now, it's three of us. No longer four. So far a lot of screw-ups have been happening. This is one of them!_

Garu and Pucca walked up to Abyo's dead body. It was inside a coffin. Tears formed in Garu's eyes, "Good-bye Abyo…"

"May you rest in peace, Abyo" Pucca said quietly and sadly. _Why, my life is so hard right now. At least I have Garu._

Ching gave Abyo one last kiss. _Even if he's dead, he's still my Abyo. _Ching's eyes were crying almost waterfalls.

Once the funeral was over they started to carry the coffin to Ching's house. Ching looked at Abyo one last time, "But…" said Ching as they closed the coffin. They put the coffin in a deep hole, right next to Ching's house. As they buried Abyo, Ching cried. _I never thought my heart would shatter like this…_

* * *

This chapter was the funeral.

And hell yeah it was short!

Ching had Abyo buried right next to her house.

I'm sorry for all you Abyo lovers out there.

I'll try to make a happy ending to all of this.

And by the way, it's been almost nine months since Pucca became pregnant.

And Abyo is gone forever! He's not coming back, like Garu.

But don't give up on the story.

This story will get better.

Just keep reading.

And please review!

I've already started chapter eleven.

Should be up soon!

Can't tell you the name of the chapter or the whole chapter would be given away!

Or at least part of it!

If you're wondering about my other stories, they are postponed until I finish this one because this story is my most popular.

Peace out, until next chapter.


	11. The Wedding

The wedding

It was a week after Abyo died. Pucca was dressed in a wedding dress. It was puffy at the bottom. Her vial was lined with pearls. Her shoes were pure white with little bows on the top of them. _I can't believe it, our wedding was pushed months after. Why did Abyo have to die?_ Abyo was like family to Garu. At least it her wedding was today. Pucca felt a violent kick. _Ouch!_

"You look beautiful Pucca," said Ching. Ching tied a bow with the string on Pucca's dress.

"Ching, do you think being a mother will be hard?" Pucca asked. She was going to be a mother soon. She wanted to know as much as possible. Pucca was sorta confuzzled about her life right now.

"Ummm, maybe." Said Ching.

Pucca was ready to walk down the aisle. She walked outside and faced the aisle. Then she saw that the best man's chair was empty. Abyo was supposed to sit there. Ching sat down in her chair wearing a purple fluffy dress. Pucca slowly walked down the aisle but she was shaking. Once Pucca walked up to the end of the aisle Garu grabbed her hand softly. Pucca smiled.

Garu felt so happy and sad. Happy for their wedding, but sad that Abyo had died. Then Garu felt something fall into his arms. He looked, _PUCCA!_, Pucca had just collapsed into Garu's arms. Everyone gasped in horror!

* * *

Damn this chapter was short

Sorry but I needed another cliffhanger

If you wanna know what happens to Pucca and why she collapsed you have to wait until next chapter =p

Please review!

Peace!


	12. It's Happening

It's Happening

Garu was to shocked to move. He just held Pucca in his arms. Pucca was panting fast. Garu wasn't a doctor. He didn't know what to do.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ching shouted as she ran to Pucca. Won started clucking. "Abyo call the hospital!" then she remembered Abyo was dead.

"I'll call!" Shouted Ho. He took out his cell phone and called the hospital (lol, yes they have cell phones! If you don't like that, then deal with it!). In a minute the smiley face dudes came and took Pucca into the ambulance.

Garu hopped in and held his hand to Pucca's forehead, "are you okay?"

Pucca nodded though she was in pain.

Garu's mind was in Panic. But he tried to stay calm, "is our baby coming?" Garu randomly asked to keep Pucca busy.

Pucca giggled and nodded.

Garu smiled back, _I'm a father! _Garu was so glad. He was happy to be a father. Many would be scared, but not Garu, he was confident of being a good father to his child.

"Garu you'll be such a great father. I couldn't imagine anyone else that I would rather be with." Said Pucca, and then she smiled at Garu. Then she closed her eyes in pain.

Pucca was carried into the emergency room, which Garu followed. There was a loud scream in the room. Garu saw Pucca holding a baby in her arms. Pucca giggled. The baby looked a lot like Garu, but he had Pucca's beautiful smile and her raven-black hair.

Garu smiled and walked closer. He picked up his newborn son and held him in his arms, "he has your hair and your beautiful smile" Garu said happily.

"What should we name him?" Pucca asked Garu.

"How about, Michio?" Garu recommended, "for 'the strength of three thousand'"

"Perfect!" Pucca agreed.

Michio was wrapped in a blanket by his parents and Pucca, Garu, and Michio went back home…

* * *

Omg! Huge surprise soon!

Cant tell you or it won't be a surprise.

Pucca finally had her baby.

Isn't "Michio" the perfect name for him?

Review, and well peace out!


	13. The Present

The Present

Pucca dressed Michio. Garu grabbed his son in his arms while Pucca opened the door. The three of them went over to the Goh Rong. The whole way people were asking about their baby.

"What's its name?" Chang asked.

"Michio" Garu politely answered.

"Is the baby a boy or girl?" a villager asked.

"A boy." Pucca answered.

Hell ya' they got so damn annoyed by all the questions.

Pucca grabbed Michio and walked into the Goh Rong next to Garu. Her uncles were waiting at the door to see their great nephew.

"What name have you given to our great nephew?" Uncle Dumpling asked.

"Michio." Pucca said sweetly, "He looks so much like Garu."

"But he has your smile, and coal black hair." Garu said.

Pucca giggled. _I never thought I would have such a good life. But if your friend isn't, what do you do? _That question had bothered Pucca for a while. _How could I get Ching's heart mended? _No way came to mind. She sighed inside.

"We have a present." Ho handed a huge box to Garu.

Garu grunted. The box was heavy, "What the hell is in this?!"

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Linguini said.

"Garu's such a great father!" Pucca complemented, "I don't think anyone could be a better father to Michio!"

Garu smiled at his son from behind the big box. He watched Pucca touch his little chest.

Michio giggled, his giggle was so much like Pucca's. Garu was so glad to have a son. Though, raising Michio is tiring.

Then **CRASH **Tobe and some ninjas broke into the Goh Rong. Tobe laughed as he watched Garu holding a big box and Pucca playing with her and Garu's son.

"Father now, are you Garu?!" Tobe said. Tobe fell to his knees laughing, "And you wanna be a father?!" Tobe pulled out his sword and pointed it in Garu's face.

Garu's face went red. He put the box down, "I can't even raise my own son with out you interrupting Tobe! What the HELL is with you?!" Garu tried to clam down. _I'm such a failure. I can't raise my own son._ Then he remembered a song that always made him feel better. _Love is trouble. Love is funny. You're so lovely._ Garu felt a bit better.

"It's vengeance!" Tobe said back to Garu, "What? You give up?" Tobe tackled Garu to the ground.

Pucca gasped. She couldn't do anything, she had to hold Michio. "Damn you , Tobe!" Pucca yelled to draw the attention away from Garu.

Tobe headed toward Pucca. Then, Garu tripped Tobe and he went flying out the window, "Gah!" Tobe said as he hit the glass.

Pucca giggled.

Garu stared at his son who was giggling too, "we should go." Garu grunted as he picked up the big box.

Pucca nodded, she waved good-bye to the chefs and walked out of the restaurant.

And again…

"is it a boy or girl?"

"what's the baby's name?"

They still answered the questions politely until they got back to the house.

Once at the house they put Michio in his crib and opened the box.

Pucca smiled. It was a mattress, brand new, for Michio's crib.

Garu picked up Michio out of his crib while Pucca put in the new mattress.

They put Michio in his crib and tucked him in. Pucca went into the room and she saw Garu sitting on their bed using his hands to keep his head up. Pucca sat down next to him, "Garu?"

"oh, Pucca. I'm such a failure as a father." Garu said. Then he sighed.

"don't say that! You're the best father ever." Pucca said, "Garu, do you remember our love song?"

Garu lifted his head and nodded, "Why?"

"You are my pretty boy, I am the one in love with you, one plus one equals two when it's me and you. With the manson my love sleeps on your soul, life's always sunny but lovin is funny." Pucca started, "come on Garu, sing."

"love is trouble, love is funny, you're so lovely." Garu said.

"Loooooooooooove" Pucca added.

"Kissy you" Garu said.

"Kissy me" Pucca said.

"Both kissy come true." They said together.

"Love story" Garu said

"Funny love" Pucca said

"Funny love" Garu said

"Funny love"

"Funny love"

"Funny love"

"funny love"

"Funny love"

"Funny love"

"Funny love"

"Funny love"

"Funny love"

"Funny love"

"Funny love"

"Funny love"

"Funny love"

"Funny love" Garu finished, "Thanks, I feel better now."

Pucca gave him a kiss, "get some sleep, it's late."

Garu climbed into bed next to Pucca and they both fell asleep…

* * *

Awww, sweet chapter.

Did you like the love song?

Come on Garu! Have some confidence!

The story isn't done!

NOW, REVIEW OR I EAT YOU!

Jk! Lolz!

Time to write more songs lol!

Cya later!


	14. Daydream

Daydream

"Garu, aren't the stars beautiful?" Pucca said pointing at scorpion.

"They sure are. But your eyes shine brighter." Garu said.

Pucca and Garu were sitting at the bottom of the cliff. Garu had Michio in his arms. Michio was giggling.

"I couldn't love anyone more then you…" Pucca said.

"Me neither." Garu said.

"You're my daydream!" they both said.

Michio giggled then yawned.

"Seems Michio is tired, lets go home." Garu said looking at his son. He got up and helped Pucca up. They climbed up the cliff and went home…

**

* * *

**

**THE END!**

I do not own Pucca!

I wish I did!

If I did they would all be HUGE Avril Lavigne fans!

I will make a sequel

I've already started

It will be called "Garu's Mess"

I named this chapter after Avril Lavigne's song "Daydream"

Go Pucca! XD


End file.
